


Miraculous love

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Miraculous Ladybug, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinted smut, Humor, Kun and Donghyuck are brothers, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Time Travel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: 13 what-if scenarios where Roseanne either falls, has fallen or is together with a superhero protecting Neo City.





	1. Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

> The guys characters (but with my own characterisations)
> 
> Ladybug: Renjun  
Cat Noir: Donghyuck  
Hawkmoth: Kun  
Carapace: Johnny  
Rena Rogue: Yuta  
Queen Bee: Ten  
Mayura: Taeil  
Bunnix: Doyoung  
Ryuko: Sicheng  
Viperion: Jaemin  
Pegasus: Jeno  
King Monkey: Lucas  
Multimouse: Jungwoo

“Lady… Luck? That’s what you’re going to call your blog?” Renjun asked, pausing in rising the fork with salad to his mouth as we were in the middle of lunch when I told him about my decision to run a blog about Neo City’s heroes and heroines. 

“Yeah! Or like, kind, maybe something more but I want to use it in the name and it’s going to be my pen name as well. Or should I use my real name, would it give more credibility or-MPFH!” I gurgled in surprise as Donghyuck put a spoon of chocolate pudding in my mouth, which meant my annoyance quickly deflated as the rich chocolate hit my tastebuds. “Mmm, shwo gwood!” 

“Chocolate is the answer to everything.” Donghyuck said solemnly and whined when Renjun slapped the back of his head. “Aoch, what the hell Moomin!?”

“She could have choked, idiot.” Renjun glared at him for a moment as Donghyuck pointed his tongue at him then the chinese male diverted his attention back to me. “But why Lady Luck of all names?” I felt my cheeks going a bit warm, smiling a little as I remembered the fateful day when this idea came to mind. 

“Oh-hoo, would you look at that, we’re about to divulge in some tea - spill it.” Donghyuck practically purred as he leaned in close with his head resting in his hands. 

“W-well, remember last week when Ladybug and Cat Noir fought Clownerella? Ladybug needed assistance and so I helped him out a little, it isn’t the first time so he kind of knew me by my face.” I explained, checking if they were still listening which they were. “It worked out as you know, and I had gathered enough photos and videos so I was going to head home when Ladybug took hold of my hand and pulled me into an alley.” 

“Oh my god, don’t tell me you had a quickie with him!?” Renjun who had been taking a big sip of his drink spit it right out and coughed as he tried to get his breathing right. 

“No! Of course not!” I blushed red, hoping he didn’t ask me anything more on that subject because… That might’ve been one of my fantasies but he couldn’t know about it because he would never let me live it down. “A-are you okay, Renjun?” He nodded but was still coughing a little, making me frown in worry. “Really?”

“Y-Yeah.” He finally started to breathe normally, glaring at Donghyuck as he did. “Could you think before you open your damn mouth, horn dog?”

“I rather think of myself as a horn cat, cats are better than dogs after all.” Donghyuck flicked his hair.

“They really aren’t.” I denied, laughing when he begun to assault me with pokes. “Hey! I got the right to have my own opinion!”

“But not the wrong one!” He argued, both of us laughing by now and calmed down after a little while. “So, alleyway, give me all the dirty details.” He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking in Renjun’s direction as the younger chinese male looked a bit feverish with pinkish cheeks. Figuring it was due to the accident with the drink I didn’t say anything but I kept an eye on him just to make sure he was actually okay. 

“Well, nothing of that nature occurred in the alley even if it did stink a little.” I said finally, wrinkling my nose at the memory of the stench. “But… It didn’t bother me much because Ladybug told me he wanted to thank me for always being willing to help with whatever I could, he had seen me help out in situations of disaster and called me his lucky charm as I seemed to bring him every luck he needed to pull through with his plans.” I smiled, taking out my phone and flipped through the album I picked out then showed them the picture taken in the alleyway that night. Ladybug hugging me with an arm while his other was occupied holding my phone in a good distance to make the shot. His black, long hair was in two braided pigtails as usual, the mask hiding the upper part of his face with white on the eyes in order so that no one could detect his eye color. His smile in the photo felt familiar but whenever I felt close to figuring out who it reminded me of I got a severe headache then I let go of it. 

“That’s nice but lady luck? It’s clear he doesn’t know you like we do because you’re a klutz.” 

“Not tru-yikes!” I raised my hand to wag a finger at him but hit the water bottle instead which sent it down and spilled a little before I managed to make it stand upright. 

“Told you so~” Donghyuck singsonged, leaning in to kiss my cheek then Renjun’s before skipping off - managing to evade Renjun’s punch. “Au revoir, mon ami.” 

“I’m not that clumsy, this is the first time I did something clumsy today.” I pouted as I cleaned of the last of the spilled water and put it on my tray. 

“You are clumsy.” I gave him a look of betrayal making him laugh, smile bright. “But it doesn’t mean you can’t be a lucky charm too, you’re Clumsy Smurf basically and everyone in the Smurf troupe loves him and knows he is always there for them.”

“Clumsy smurf?” I picked up my tray when he did, walking with him to the clearing station. “I’m your clumsy smurf?” Flushing belatedly as I realized how it might’ve sounded. “N-n-not like yours yours but like in our f-f-friend group but not like it would be wrong to be your clumsy smurf, ahaha!” If a villain suddenly appeared, I’d be immensely grateful for once as it would take me away from embarrassing myself in front of the guy I like… And lead my superhero crush here… I need a holy water bath. 

“You are.” He said after a moment of silence as we walked out of the cafeteria to the hallway to get to our next class. 

“I am?” Aware he hadn’t made clear which he meant but knew he most likely meant the group friend thing. “I’m glad, count on me to be weird and mess things up!” I saluted, feeling proud when he smiled while shaking his head at me. 

“Good to know.” He opened the door for us, the two of us taking our usual seats next to one another. “Miraculous News, should be your blog name and Lady Luck is a good pen name.” 

“Wow, that’s a really good name, thanks!” I quickly wrote it down in my notebook as to not forget it. 

“Link me when it’s up, I want to be your first subscriber!” I smiled down in my notebook, nodding and when I heard flipping pages I looked at him in the corner of my eye. His sand colored hair falling into his eyes, focused on the page before him and my heart still fluttering from the fact that my crush, my new friend, supported this idea and hadn’t made fun of it once - making me fall a little deeper and if there was a dedication note to him in the blog, who could really blame me? I hoped Ladybug wouldn’t at least. 


	2. I knead you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain feline hero has made Rosie's life quite complicated and when she puts her foot down, she isn't sure if it was the end or the beginning.

“So he’s okay? It looked like a nasty fall and I saw... Thank god...” I took a shaky breath of relief, barely being able to withhold the tears that had pressed against my eyes ever since the livestream from the scene of chaos that was a normal occurrence in Neo City. 

  
  


The only reason I wasn’t out there documenting the debacle myself was because I was having an easy night at home, divulging in far too many snacks and soda without a care. But of course a certain cat that had pawed his way into my life ruined it effortlessly. 

  
  


What had started out as an acquaintance relationship between a superhero and a reporter of the blog about him and his fellow teammates had developed into something more. Something beyond friendship yet not quite official partners, a grey zone of affection, hidden identities and staying under the radar. It took a toll on us both, him with the barrier up and not daring to let it down for me despite our time together until I couldn’t do this to either of us, to me, any longer and ended what might have been the beginning of forever. 

  
  


Yet… I couldn’t deny the fact that I loved him, so damn much and seeing him in danger filled me with cold dread even if we weren’t technically on speaking terms of the moment. Not since that night when we had a heart to heart, or, attempted to have one until I had enough as it didn’t go anywhere with the guarded male. I wasn’t stupid or insensitive, I knew somewhat of Donghyuck’s life at home with his father and his absent mother - I had seen displays of it the rare times his father actually was in the presence of his son but what we had could never become more until he let me behind that barrier that kept people at distance. I needed more, I wanted more and it brought Donghyuck to apologize, the last I heard was his words of transformation and then he was gone into the night with the aid of his staff. 

  
  


It had been weeks since then. Weeks of uncomfortable silences and shifty eyes trying to get a good look of each other without the other noticing, looking away in regret whenever the other would catch such a look. Our friends had tried to intervene, have us make peace but Donghyuck was as stubborn as only he could be and for once, so was I and had made it firm that while I appreciated their concern, this was between me and Donghyuck. My parents had noticed the lack of Donghyuck in my life but hadn’t asked, letting me talk to them when I was ready and when I had mom had comforted me while dad let me take a week off helping out in our restaurant. Even Jisung, my darling younger brother who wasn’t as expressive with feelings and social functions, had bought me some of my favorite sweets then we had a Disney marathon night which meant more than words could describe. 

  
  


I kept up my work with the blog, going to the scenes of action and managing to get a few interviews with a few of our hero friends. I was one of the few who knew their true identities, a privilege truly and I truly put pride into making my posts and interviews as honest as possible unlike what other news outlets might do to them. I acted a true professional as I even interviewed and posted about Cat Noir, Donghyuck’s work persona with Plagg influencing that side of him to make it appear as nothing was amiss but I saw that the smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

  
  


His tail wasn’t as high as before and when the camera turned off the smile dropped with it, leaving a moment of tension where it seemed as if he would say something but for one reason or another it never happened. Always, without fail, I would walk away with the feeling I was waiting for something, or rather, waiting for him and it filled me with longing, praying for him to find his way back to me no matter what the outcome would be so I could move on from this feeling. 

  
  


Our parents had gone out for away for a week to celebrate their anniversary in Paris, Jisung was out with his friends and I was home alone for once. I had been looking on the late entertainment shows on the tv, sweets and snacks while sipping on soda in peace. Which ended when the programme had switched to a livestream from the scene of battle where our heroes fought an akumatized victim. I had been on the edge of the couch, fingers cramping from how much I clenched my hands and barely breathing as my eyes followed without fail the feline hero. 

  
  


When his special move had been delivered he had been shot with something, sending him over the edge of the tall building and falling to his death - I had been vaguely aware that I had stood up on shaky limbs, hands to my gaping mouth which were open in a silent scream. If it hadn’t been for the portal appearing beneath him, Pegasus catching him and that had been the last I had seen of either of the two. I had been quick to scramble to my phone, punching in all numbers to the heroes and Miraculous Club, which we called us who were friends or significant others aware of their true identities and supported one another as it was sometimes emotionally exhausting being in close relation to a hero. After trying several numbers I finally got hold of Jaemin as Renjun had purified the akuma and everything was back to normal. He had told me that Pegasus, Jeno, had taken Donghyuck to a safe place and was alive.

  
  


“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE RAN OFF!?” I yelled to the phone but immediately regretted it. “S-sorry but, what!?” I listened and swore I would murder Donghyuck the next time I saw him. “That dumb cat, what does he think he is doing!?... I know… I’m glad you are all okay and...“ I hesitated but blinked away the tears, knowing it wasn’t something to hesitate about. “Please, tell me if you hear anything from Donghyuck I need to… I need to know he’s okay… Thank you, bye...” I stared at the phone in my hand, not truly hearing the news reporter on the tv retelling nights events and outcome as I was overcome with worry. Where had he ran off to and why? Hadn’t he been hurt? Had he gone to the hospital? It didn’t seem likely though… What if he fainted from the blood loss or- “I need to find him, damn it.” I all but ran for the door, not even bothering to put on clothes or a jacket as it was more important to find the errant cat. I opened the door, barely being able to stop in my stride as I heard a big thump in the back of my apartment that was on top of our garage. Closing and somehow remembering to lock the door I ran through the apartment to my bedroom and there he was. Donghyuck. In his Cat Noir costume. He closed the doors to my balcony close, cat ears directed my way meaning he was aware of my presence. He turned around cautiously, his green eyes finding mine and his golden hair a mess. “Hyuckie!” With a broken sob I hurried up to him, throwing my arms around him and holding him close, burrowing my face in his neck as I cried with relief. “I-I-I thought...”

“It has already healed, I’m healed.” His arms weaved around me, holding me just as tightly to him and his nose inhaled in my hair as he too let out a shaky breath. “Thank god you’re here, safe.” Here. Here being my apartment. Close to my snack party to distract me from thinking about Donghyuck. Who I held in my arms… Yikes… 

“H-hyuck.” I leaned back a little, wanting to stay like that but we weren’t exactly on those terms as of yet. He seemed to remember as well, clarity returning to his worried eyes but instead of releasing me like I had thought he would he put a hand on my cheek, thumb stroking under the dark of my eye from restless nights. “Hyuck?”

“These weeks… Has been hell, being apart from you.” He said softly, carefully choosing his words and I looked away from him, not wanting him to see the tears catching onto my eyelashes. 

“We’ve seen each other.” I said quietly, conflicted as to what to do or say, to follow my brain or heart. 

“Not what I meant and you know it, bambi.” Using the nickname I adored so much had me biting my lip as to not say anything that I didn’t want to. “I’m not putting the blame on you or want to make you feel bad for it, I needed this honestly, a wakeup call...” He leaned down to put his forehead against mine, his breath tickling my lips and I whimpered from how throaty his voice sounded. The hurt, the reverence in the tone. “Every mission where we didn’t keep in contact as we used to do, making me sick with worry that you might not be okay only to find out you were but not being able to hold you like I am now, it was killing me...”

“I… I can’t Donghyuck, not unless… Unless you open up because I don’t want to be in that grey zone, I can’t be there when I love you so much so please stop if you aren’t-”

“But I am.” He said strongly, nuzzling his nose to mine for a moment. The flutter of hope making me feel dizzy and I barely breathed as listened to every syllable he uttered attentively. “The distance made me realize that… That I love you too and that I want to have someone to rely on, to share the good and the bad with… I have friends but you’re not a friend, I trust no one like I trust you and I want to tell you about my brother, our life at home and even mom.” He licked up the tear that had run down my cheek, weird to anyone but us as he was embracing his cat nature fully and I didn’t mind it. “Please let me be yours and let you be mine, no more walls, I want to let you in fully… I need you, I really do… Don’t tell me I’m too late...” The transformation gave away, leaving Donghyuck in his civilian clothing, hair auburn and spilling into his eyes in a messy way yet the usual aloofness, distance that he usually wore like a second skin was nowhere to be seen. I could see fear, longing and hope in his dark eyes that looked into my own, reading them and his widened as I began to cry, letting it all out from all these weeks and this very night. 

“I have always been yours, dumb kitty.” I sobbed, hiding my face in the crook of his neck as he held me tight to him and I heard Plagg leaving us with a cough. “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry it took me this long, bambi.” His own tears cooling my feverish skin, a sign of the future ahead and it was all I ever wanted, a future with him.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re here now and that’s most important.” For once, he was truly with me and while we decided to wait for the proper talk until the next day, he went to bed with me and we both took not how difficult it was to stop touching the other, sharing smiles and kisses until I didn’t know where one ended and one begun.


	3. You make my heart flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the truth can break or make a relationship.

“Kun, you’re Hawkmoth!? You’re the one behind all of this!?” I asked my unlikely saviour who had taken us to his headquarters, a big room with a enormous wall of glass that overlooked most of, if not all, Neo City. Only the window was broken, the floor sparkling in the moonlight from the shattered glass and Hawkmoth, or rather Kun, let out a string of curses in chinese while Nooroo rested on his head. I couldn’t believe that the man I loved, my boyfriend was a villain but I had seen him detransform after he had saved me and had ensured my safety all the way here. So as much of a villain he apparently was there was good in him, evidently, but at the moment it was hard trying to make sense of it all. 

“Not this! I didn’t know Taeil would do something as idiotic as this! I knew I shouldn’t have allowed him to continue using the peacock miraculous but I was so close.” He answered, pressing the palm of his hands to his eyes. 

“Taeil is… No wait, not now… Donghyuck, your own brother, how could you-” I said to myself and walked up to him.

“Stop!” He held out a hand, effectively making me stop and he walked over to me instead. “You’re going to cut your feet, those slippers of yours won’t protect them.” My heart fluttered at his concern, even more so when he looked me over but didn’t touch me, which was weird but also helped sobering me up. 

“So, this is the room where you send out your evil butterflies to akumatize innocent citizens?” He flinched, looking ashamed but there was a resolve in his eyes that burned.

“I needed to make them strong enough to face that creature, it’s what she would’ve wanted.” I furrowed my eyebrows, not liking the green eyed monster that reared its ugly head as it was not the time for it. 

“She?” I asked and his look of despair had me freezing. 

“Me and Donghyuck’s mother.” Just like that the tiny spark of jealous evaporated and I felt horrible for even feeling that in a moment like this. 

“Your mother? I thought… I thought your parents...” I didn’t know how to say it but thankfully Kun did. 

“Were dead? Well, one of them is and one might as well be.” He sighed. “Our parents were superheroes, wearers of the butterfly and peacock miraculous. The peacock miraculous was broken, making our mom weaker and weaker when they met a sentiment monster out of this world. Father died protecting our mother and she herself managed to put a temporary seal on it but it was what made her go into a deep sleep, she hasn’t woken up since then. Donghyuck was so young, he actually didn’t know about their heroic profession and I only knew because I had witnessed them transform when they thought I was still asleep. I was asked to keep it a secret until Donghyuck was older, he was only 12 at the time. It was hard keeping it a secret but I trusted them, but when they died I was the sole keeper of their secret as well as father’s assistant Taeil. He told Donghyuck that our father had died in an plane accident while mom was missing because Taeil, as I, wanted to try to wake her up somehow from the miraculous induced coma. I had their notes, I knew what I needed to do in order to finish what they started but I needed the ladybug and cat miraculouses. I trained with various experts in martial arts, training with Nooroo how to use the special move and Taeil was often my target practice. He took care of the business until I was old enough to take over, but the training, search and being an CEO took a lot of my time which meant I neglected Donghyuck. I always regretted that but I believed that what I was doing would make amends if I was successful, though I realized that homeschooling him to keep him safe were cruel to him and after hearing him out I let him go to school with you guys.” He looked so much older than he actually was, a trait I had noticed time over time and always felt for him, wanting to help him so he wouldn’t stress too much. “I looked for the miraculouses for years without luck then they showed up as superheroes and I thought, that either I would have them or… Or I could make them prepared for the sentimonster and that’s why I chose the role of a villain to make them stronger. Then Taeil decided it was time to help out even more, meaning well but he began to have the same symptoms as my mother so I denied him the miraculous but he stole it and set the motions going before…” He shook his head then looked at me. “You… I didn’t mean to use you, ever, I was simply drawn in by you and I wanted to get to know you and then… I fell in love with you… Should’ve stopped seeing you when I realised my actions put you in danger or told you the truth earlier but… The cause… I wasn’t sure you’d understand or forgive me, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t.” He smiled but not the one I loved, the ones that turned his eyes into crescents and radiated light. This one was careful, fearful even and he was wrong, I did understand. Knowing Donghyuck, if Kun had told him about the sentimonster and why they needed to become stronger he might’ve rushed headfirst into the situation. “Y-You’re crying, is something wrong? Does anything hurt?” He was so worried his initial decision to not touch me was gone as he carefully patted over my body while searching for anything amiss.

“Kun...” I stepped closer to him, reaching out to cup his cheeks in my hands as the tears spilled over my cheeks for him. Making him look at me as I truly was able to look at him, finally, and fell even more in love with this man who had been through so much, had to endure so much on his own. “I love you.” I said, simple yet with so much meaning, hoping he would get it and when he too began to cry, a look of disbelief and careful hope shining in his dark eyes I knew he understood. “I love you. I love you.”

“Baobei.” He called me by the endearment I loved, making me smile as I pulled him in for a long, soft kiss that ended up making me feel lightheaded. “I love you.” He said as we parted, not far enough for our lips to stop touching but enough so we could breathe, talk. 

“We’ll sort this out, I’ll help.” I vowed, rubbing my nose against his and felt my heart flutter, as it always did, when he smiled so his dimples showed. “Just tell me what we need to do.”

“Thank you.” He kissed me for a moment, holding me close and I returned the embrace. “Nooroo needs to eat then I can transform again. He eats chocolate but I have nothing on me at the moment and I usually have spare chocolate here… I’ll have to pick up some while I go down to the akuma garden..” He sighed deeply. 

“You’re in luck that your girlfriend is a foodie then.” I opened my purse and pulled out a chocolate bar, opening it and shook it in front of him.

“I am a lucky man indeed.” He agreed, sharing a smile as we gave the chocolate for Nooroo to eat while we made a plan to help out our saviours, together. 


	4. Teenage mutant ninja turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people aren't who you think they are and sometimes, they're exactly who you think they are.

“SHELLTER!” I was pulled into the embrace of Carapace and a moment later we were surrounded by a translucent green shield. The parts of the building that was about to descend on me from where I was filming the scene bounced of the shield as if they weighed nothing more than lego. 

“Whoa… This is an amazing power!” I gushed, looking up at the very tall superhero who grinned at my reaction.

“Thank you, dude.” He said, voice deep and I couldn’t help but think I recognised the voice, and height… “So, teenage mutant ninja turtle, huh?” I blushed yet gave him a winning smile, because really, it was lowkey embarrassing to have him call out on his temporary nickname but at the same time I really liked it because it was one of my favorite shows of all time. 

“E’yup, unless you’re an adult or would care to give me your name it’s going to stick that way..” He chuckled, he honest to Splinter chuckled, and it was so cute. 

“While I am nowhere near as good as them I appreciate the sentiment.” Making me snort because he really was that good, he could’ve been the sixth member of their crew. “Carapace is what I call myself.” I hummed, something tingled in the back of my head as I found the name very familiar for some reason but the sound of the blocks moving had me forgetting it in favour of typing in the name quickly on my phone. 

“Got it.” I put my phone in my pocket and looked around. The only thing keeping us from being crushed as the shield, which was covered in all of the building parts. “Soooo, what are we going to do when your shield crumbles?” He put a hand to his ear under the hood, listening attentively for a moment before talking.

“Yeah, I’m with an civilian and we need to get rid of the blocks or we’ll turn into mush… I’m not you, kitten… Aww, I knew you loved me...” He finished of teasingly and took away his hand. “Cat Noir is on it.” I nodded, having seen his power and capabilities these past months and knew I could trust it. As the shell cracked a little I hoped it would be sooner rather than later though. “You’re going to be okay, don’t worry.” He put a big hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and found solace in his calm. 

“I’m not worried, I trust you guys.” I smiled a little. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Couldn’t very well let our cute blogger meet her end if I should shellter you from it, hah, get it.” He threw in a pun, a good one at that, but still I caught on to one word in particular. 

“Cute? You think I’m cute?” Giggling when he noticeably flushed red under his mask. 

“I… Euhm...” He struggled and I took pity on him.

“Thank you for the compliment but I have a boyfriend, you’re also his favorite superhero.” He blinked a little, evidently surprised. “I know, I know, what are the chances am I right? But he’s always been into teenage mutant ninja turtles so it was given when you showed up, he was so psyched that he and I talked about different superhero names you might posses-” Carapace. It had been my suggestion. Johnny had loved it. Johnny who was tall. Who liked teenage mutant ninja turtles. Who called anyone, even girls, dude. “... Johnny?” His eyes widened, gaping at me as the blocks crumbled above us to specks of dust and the rest moved with the help of Cat Noir’s stick. 

“Carapace, what the shell are you doing!? End the barrier and run!” Which he did but not without taking me into his arms and running. “Hey, you barbarian! Just ask the lady out, no need to kidn-”

“It’s our blogger!” He yelled back to the feline hero and it got quiet between us as he found a decent alley where he let me down to my feet. A second later he transformed before my eyes, the suit exchanging for a pair of rugged jeans and his beloved Chicago Bulls hoodie. Mask disappeared as did the hood, revealing his messy brown hair and gentle eyes. I stared at him, not quite believing what I was seeing and he looked nervous as heck. A green little alien with a turtle shell on his back looked over his shoulder nervously and waved it’s tiny, cute hand. 

“... What in the world is this?” I asked, meaning everything but the creature must of misunderstood.

“I’m the kwami of the turtle miraculous, my name is Wayzz and I am master Johnny’s partner.” I blinked. It blinked. I blinked again.

“I’m going to faint and you’re going to take me back to your place so I can properly yell at you and fangirl over you when I wake up, got it?” Feeling woozy as it was too much too fast and before I fainted, I felt his arms pick me up once more and a kiss pressed to my forehead before the events of today replayed in my head over and over as if to pound it in that MY BOYFRIEND IS A SUPERHERO, HOLY FUDGE!?


	5. You're foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie gets a surprise

“Oh, you’re so foxy.” Yuta groaned as I delivered my pun of the day, laughing at his reaction as I hugged him from the back where he had been sitting on the barstool waiting for me to come out from the bathroom. 

“That one was so bad, deerling.” I pecked his cheek over his shoulder. 

“I thought you gave zero fox to my puns?” Laughing when he dramatically pretended to get a heart attack and died on the counter. “Sure you want to do that? In this bar? With people?” He went up so fast he hit my nose and I wailed because that sure stung! “I guess I deserved this.”

“You did, you really did.” He said with a straight face but a smile twitched at his lips. 

“Hey!” He grinned, pecking my nose and took my hand in one movement then he lead me out of the pub and out into the streets of Neo City. We had decided to have a date night as it seemed no monsters were out and I had caught up to my studies so well that I had two weeks of freedom before we would be given any new assignments. “This night can’t get any better.”

“It will.” I eyed Yuta who was smiling but not just any smile, this was a smile he used whenever he had a plan and those plans were to always be respected. 

“... What has that wicked mind of yours created?” I asked quietly, narrowing my eyes for added effect and he did an evil snicker. 

“That, my deerling, is for you to discover.” Trixx came out of his hoodie, snickering.

“It will be so much fun!” He gushed, levitating to me for a cheek cuddle and my free hand cradled them. “Hi Rosie!”

“Hi Trixx, had a good nap?” Trixx sat down comfortably in my hand and I trusted Yuta to lead us right so I focused on him. 

“Yep! Are you ready for your surprise?” His tail wiggled in excitement. 

“Yeah, so I take it you know what it is? He flashed me a toothy grin and I whined. “Come on, tell me.”

“Nope.” He snickered, flying over to Yuta to sit on his head and I rested my head on Yuta’s shoulder as he walked to the car and he drove us home. We lived in the outskirts of Neo City by the woods, both of us loving the perks of the city but needed the calm of the woods. Instead of walking to the door Yuta nodded towards the open field on the backside of our house, I followed him after him curiously until we stood in the middle of the empty field. 

“Guys? What are we doing here?” Yuta winked.

“Trixx, let’s pounce!” He became a big ball of orange light that sparkled, it was mesmerizing then it shattered in even brighter light which faded away into sparkling dust leaving Yuta standing there. “Oh!” Yuta was in his Rena Rouge costume, it was like a skin on him and gig glorious things to his lithe but strong physique. “What are you doing?” He grinned.

“Good Eeveening, my lady. This might come onyxpected but I bayleaf you are going to like this.” He winked and picked up his flute, playing a melody and threw the light to the ground. The world around me changed, I looked around in amazement at the anime like scenery then all my favorite pokemons appeared in poofs and begun to play with one another. “Go on, you only have five minutes.” 

  
  


Knowing he wasn’t kidding I immersed myself in playing and petting the pokemons, they felt so realistic and Alolan vulpix fur was even softer than cotton candy. It had been a long time since I had this much fun and Yuta gave me a warning sound before one by one they disappeared. I giggled as Vaporeon licked my nose while wagging it’s tail right before it disappeared. I got up on my feet, turning to Yuta who had turned back to normal, Trixx was given his treat then he floated away in the direction of our house. 

  
  


“Did you like it?” He asked as I ran for him and threw myself into his arms, he spun us around a little before stopping. 

“I loved it, thank you so much.” I pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I’m glad, would’ve joined you but I wanted to be on the lookout incase something or someone noticed the strange occurrence.” I gave him a sympathetic smile, know how much he loved pokemon if not even more than I as he truly was an anime-maniac. Then I remembered my initial guess and flushed a little, never having been the one to initiate it before but thought this might be perfect. “Oh, are you cold?” How he possible would have noticed the blush in the moonlight was impressive in itself but if I didn’t do what I had thought of now it wouldn’t ever happen. 

“Why don’t you warm me up then, mister Fox?” I let go of him, biting my lower lip for a moment of nerves then backed away. “That is… If you can catch me.” Being bold enough to send him a flying kiss I turned around and went into a full sprint. 

“Oh, you’re on!” He laughed, running after me without missing a beat and before I could get into the front door he had me caged against it, kissing me more breathless than the run had managed and as clothes dropped as where we went on our way to our bedroom I almost snickered imagine Trixx usual look of amusement seeing such evidences. Though, by the time we were in the bedroom all my thoughts were on the man with the angelic smile and the devil’s touch. 


	6. Happy birthday bee-otch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you reveal the greatest gift of all?

“Peasants, where do you think you’re going? Come here and clean for your queen.” Ten waved his fan in his face, looking all haughty and cool. 

“Yeah, and later we’ll all go jumping down from Neo City tower wearing onesies.” Donghyuck sassed from where he was putting on his shoes. 

“Wouldn’t that just be us jumping down in our costumes?” Lucas asked with furrowed eyebrows, looking so adorably confused that I wanted to coo a little but refrained from doing so… Barely but still!

“... Shut up.” Donghyuck responded while walking out after having flipped his fringe.

“Good one, Lucas!” Jaemin high-fived Lucas who still didn’t understand he had just gotten one on Donghyuck but was evidently still happy about the high-five so he just went along with it. 

“It is a mess… I can stay behind and help-” Kun was about to offer but I put a stop to it right away while Ten’s eyes practically sparkled in mischievous delight.

“No you can’t, because you helped me plan this surprise party so you’ve done your part. Shoo, shoo!” I made shoo-ing motions with my hand and he only moved when Lucas put an arm around his boyfriends waist and pulled on him a little. 

“Come on Kun-ma! I want to get a Big Mac before going home!” Donghyuck yelled and Kun’s eyes bugged out.

“What!? But what about all the cake you ate!?” He asked in astonishment and let Lucas lead him down the hallway to where the boys held the elevator. “And for the last time, I am not your mom!” I giggled as Kun complained and went to correct all of his “children”.

“It was a lovely party.” Sicheng gave me a hug which I returned, smiling as he gave one of his rare hugs to Ten as well - he wasn’t that into skinship so he only hugged those he really felt comfortable with. Ten snapped the fan shut and hugged him really long, Ten claimed he didn’t have a favorite but everyone knew Sicheng was his favorite. “Good night.” 

“Night.” Yuta smiled, closing the door behind them and it locked automatically, one of the perks about this penthouse that Ten lived in on his own - a gift from his parents when he had graduated with top marks and he had truly made it his own haven. 

  
  


We shared the bills as he worked as a model and professional dancer while I was making my due from my blog and internet comic revolving around Neo City’s famed heroes. We lived pretty well, made sure to put into the saving account every month and Ten had confessed it was nice to come home and have someone greet him which he hadn’t had before. Me knowing, understanding and accepting his and his friends superhero professions was just the icing on the cake according to him. 

  
  


“As the birthday queen,” As the hives were always ruled by a queen, he had taken on the name Queen Bee as a superhero as for one, he was queer and two, he was a queen and damn anyone thinking otherwise. He was quite open about his pansexuality, his queerness where he wore what made him feel good and look good and if anyone had anything to say about that they’d end up with a scratch or two from his claw-like nails. “I declare we leave the cleaning for tomorrow and go to bed instead.”

“Bed? You want to sleep already? Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?” I teased but walked past him to the bathroom all the same to change into my nightclothes and do my nightly routine. He always teased me about my evening tiredness, which was the opposite of him - whereas he was a night owl I was the early riser. So to hear him wanting to go to bed at ten o’clock was quite surprising.

“Who said anything about sleeping?” He came up behind me as I had just put my nightshirt over my half-naked body where I only wore a pair of soft boyshorts. Hands resting on my stomach as he rested his head on my shoulders, looking at me in the mirror above the sink. He must’ve noticed my look of alarm and I scolded myself in my head. “Baby?” I had planned to do it when we went to bed, surprised him when he were going to sleep and I wanted to try to keep it like that still. 

“How are your hands so cold? I could feel them through my shirt.” I asked in awe, turning around in his embrace to get his hands off my stomach. It worked as they came to rest on my lower back instead in a loose embrace. 

“I can’t help you’re a walking furnace.” I always ran so hot and were desperate for the cold, I didn’t want any heaters on if I could help it and were always prepared to sleep without the sheets whereas Ten was a walking icicle in need of warmth and who didn’t really mind the heaters nor the sheet as it meant more cuddling for us where I could warm him. “Thank you, for everything and I really loved the cake Renjun’s dad had made. We need to have it again sometime, don’t we have some anniversary or something we can celebrate so we can have the cake again?” Oh this was perfect, okay, take the opportunity!

“Oh! Right, you have one more gift! I almost forgot it!” I took him by his hand, pulling him along to the bedroom.

“Honey, you little minx, are you going to have your wicked way with me?” He asked, just a tad breathless at the notion and I would lie if it didn’t wake my libido but I had an important task at hand that took priority before I would even think about trying that. I stopped before night table at my side of the bed. He molded himself to my back, moving my hair aside so he could kiss my shoulder and my mind short-circuited for a moment.

“G-gift first!” I stuttered out, flushing as he nosed up my neck and nibbled on my earlobe for a moment. I could feel his smile as he pressed a soft kiss to my jaw before moving away slightly so I could open the drawer and turn around. “Happy birthday, I hope you’ll like it.”

“So do I.” He sassed, chuckling when I swatted at his shoulder. He took the envelope with the card in it and opened it. He stared at it, not showing any trace of emotion which he was a master at after his childhood and it made me nervous. He looked at both sides on the inside of the card for a long time, enough to make me worry that maybe I should’ve waited until the morning before doing this. 

“Ten?” I said softly, not knowing what was going on in that head of his.

“I just… I’m just in shock that I am about to raise a child with someone who declared their existence with a damn pun, I mean really, bay-bee?” He held up the card, showcasing one side which had a ultrasound picture of our six week old baby and on the other side there was cartoon bees with the sparkling text OUR HIVE IS GROWING, WELCOME THE BAY-BEE. “This poor child will have to endure so many puns.”

“Lots of puns.” I agreed, beginning to smile and the tears gathering in my eyes. “Imagine the dressing up.”

“I’ll have my own doll.” He cooed, smiling and seeing my tears some gathered at his eyelashes as well. “You’re going to be a mom.”

“You’re going to be a dad.” I curled my arms around his neck as his own weaved around my waist. 

“We’re going to be parents.” We had tried for so long, our hearts sinking everytime the stick showed opposite of what we wanted and then when we had stopped trying, just making love to one another without the pressure I had noticed my lack of period. Not wanting to risk making him sad, I went to the doctor’s on my own and was overjoyed by the news. I kept it a secret, wanting to surprise him at his birthday once we were alone and at this moment, I knew it to be the right decision. 

“No, we’re going to be SUPER-PARENTS!” I yelled, laughing at the face he made but it dissolved into laughter as well and we laughed into the kiss, feeling euphoric. 

“Neo city’s new little hero.” He said in awe. One of his hands went to the front, resting over my still flat stomach. “I love you.” I didn’t know if he said it to me or the baby but regardless, I returned the sentiment. 

“I love you.” Lying down in bed with him following me, crawling down so he could lavish kisses and whisper in thai to our growing baby as I played with his long, black hair. Falling asleep to it and finally, instead of nightmares of an empty cradle I dreamt of a tiny boy wearing a bee pyjamas playing superhero with Ten. 


	7. Tweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until death do one apart hits a bit too close to home.

“Taeil?” I noticed his moving slightly, clearly waking up finally. Kun who had been waiting for any signs of him waking up as well heaved out a sign of relief before giving me a nod and leaving me along with my boyfriend. My boyfriend who had been stupid and used the peacock miraculous despite Kun’s cautions, who had down-played how bad it was to me even if I had begun to notice the strain it took on him. “Taeil?” He groaned a little, fluttering his eyes open in the dark of the room which was lit by a dim lamp on the left side of his bed whereas he and I was located to the right of it. He looked around, obviously confused but recognising his bedroom then he saw me, eyes widening comically and he sat up quickly but nearly fell back as his body was yet too weak or perhaps too tired for it. “Stop! Don’t move!” Despite my cautions he gritted his teeth together, sitting up and holding my face in his hands. 

“But darling, what’s wrong!?” I wasn’t aware I was crying, again, until then and it was like the dam fully broke because I couldn’t stop. He was awake! He wasn’t in coma but here with me. “Don’t tell me they hurt you!? Oh I swear I’ll-” I shook my head, sobbing and having a hard time catching my breath but I crawled into bed, to his lap and hid my face in bosom. 

“Y-y-you’re aw-aw-aw-awake! You’re- I was s-s-so scared!” I managed to get out, feeling him stiffen then relax as one hand stroked my back the other petted my hair. 

“... I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, darling.” He let me cry until there was no more tears left to cry and I felt a bit empty after it. I moved a little, sitting up in his lap as his hands rested on my hips, his thumbs stroking calmly as he met my puffy eyes with his own. “Feeling better?”

“I… I thought I lost you...” Lip quivering from the mere fright of him never waking up again like Kun and Donghyuck’s mother. He flinched, looking agonised as I said it and sat up. My hands went into his hair, looking down at him and felt like I couldn’t breathe until I heard what I needed to hear. “I can’t lose you, I… I...” I had never said it out loud before, wanting to wait for the right moment but nearly losing him made me realise such a moment didn’t exist. “I love you.” He teared up, staring at me in bewilderment as if I had gained another head but when I didn’t take it back or said anything he seemed to realize this was actually happening, I had said it. 

“Darling…” His fingers pressed a little fimer then loosened, his eyes searching mine for a moment. “I love you.” I smiled as did he, meeting him halfway for a kiss and our bodies molding together. We shared a few more kisses before we parted to breathe, me being struck with the fact we were in his bed because of...

“Taeil, don’t...” He furrowed his eyebrows and I swallowed, not knowing how he would react to my plead. “Please don’t use the peacock miraculous again, I can’t… I can’t lose you, please?” He looked contemplative, looking away then back at me as I barely breathed as I waited for his response. 

“Okay, I promise.” Let out a breath of relief, lips searching his and I claimed his mouth, pouring my emotions into it and he took it all. Then returned it with great fervor, hands teasing along the hem of my blouse, the skin there and went underneath as I moaned, both of us accept that the tears were there as we let our bodies join one another in completion. 


	8. Nobunny compares to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung get owned by Doyoung and Rosie is a cute bean.

“So, you’re going back to your time now?” I flushed as I asked the stupid question, it was obvious the older Doyoung a.k.a Bunnix, superhero of time was going back. 

“Why? Going to miss me when I’m gone?” He asked with a wink, making me flush even redder and the current Doyoung scowled at him which of course the older Doyoung noticed. “Mini-me, no need for that, you and I are the same.” I blinked as did Doyoung at the secretive smile he put on. 

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, confused by why he pointed it out and looked to Doyoung who looked a bit feverish with his pink cheeks as he looked in horror at his older self. “Doyoung, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, even better when he leaves.” He gave me a look of betrayal when I swatted at his arm. “What was that for?”

“Don’t be so rude and mean to yourself.” He snorted and turned his head away from me, making me roll my eyes before I looked to older him smiling.

“Any words of wisdom before you leave? Also, have a safe journey through time!” He smiled, my heart fluttering at the sight of it as he was even more handsome older. 

“You’ve always been such a sweetheart, I’m glad it never changed.” I perked up hearing that.

“You know me in the future? We’re still close friends?” Curious about it, his eyes grew warm and took my hand, kissing the back of it as he bowed and if I thought my face couldn’t get redder I was proven wrong.

“Yah! Hands off of her!” Doyoung growled, pulling me away from his older self and putting me slightly behind him to my somewhat confused but all the same pleasant surprise. 

“We’ll be even closer in the future as long as Mini-me here goes for the carrot when the Cheshire directs him so.” With a last smile he jumped through the time portal and was gone in the blink of an eye. I stared at where he had gone, tilting my head as I tried to make sense of his cryptic message but not being able to do so as Doyoung turned to me with a slight glare.

“W-why that face?” I asked, at loss on what would’ve earned me the glare.

“Why did you ask him that question? Or allow him to take your hand like that and kiss it? Don’t think I didn’t notice how you turned into a red light. Also, who has silver grey hair at his age? Like I am going to get that, no way.” I blinked, not really getting it still but it almost seemed like… Time to test something.

“I thought he really looked good in that silver hair, he was such a gentleman too unlike a certain someone.” I put my hands on my back, being as nonchalant as I could muster and almost smiled when he quaffed, a rare look on the genius. 

“And I aren’t?” My lips quivered but didn’t go up into a smile. 

“I don’t know, are you?” Turning on the spot and skipping away, hearing him follow me.

“Yah! That doesn’t answer my question and besides, if he looks good in silver hair then so would I since we’re the same person.” He argued and I began to giggle not being able to contain it any longer. “... Oh you little-” I looked at him, laughing still.

“Why are you so jealous of future you? What has he done that’s so wrong?” I asked curiously, smiling even as he faltered a little at my question. 

“... He reminded me of what I don’t have but what I want.” He said softly, somber and it wiped away a little of my humor but not the merriness I felt over being able to make him flustered. 

“Which is what?” I met his gaze, smiling encouragely and furrowed my eyebrows as I noticed his pinking ears and face. “Doyoung, do you have a fever?” I raised my hand and put it on his cheek, it was a bit heated but not feverlike. “Hmm, doesn’t feel like a fever...” 

“You...” I stilled, staring at him as I heard his hushed whisper and heart thumping at the possibility. 

“Me?” I whispered back, cheeks matching his and as he opened his mouth to reply.

“Roseanne, I-” He begun only to be interrupted by Lucas coming and running to him. 

“Dude, there you are! Come on, we need to work on our project! Where have you been?” Lucas came jogging over, seeing me and smiling. “Hi Rosie!”

“Hi, you got a project together?” He nodded as he put an arm around Doyoung’s shoulder, who looked defeated. 

“Yeah, it’s for our biology class and it’s due to friday. We’re nearly done so we’re going to finish it then have guys night.” He turned to Doyoung. “Dude, I got the new Super Mario maker game and it’s going to be epic!” Then he looked guilty and turned back to me. “Sorry, didn’t mean to be an ass, you can join us if you want?”

“Oh, no, no! I didn’t take it like that, no worries, hakuna matata.” He sighed in relief, too kind for his own good at times and I looked to Doyoung who met my gaze. I didn’t know what to make of what he might’ve implied earlier or how much I dared to relieve in case it wasn’t what I hoped. It also wasn’t something I wanted to bring up with Lucas present, it was somewhat of a private matter so I decided it might be best to drop it for now. “So, I guess we’ll see each other tomorrow? Still up for helping me with my korean grammar on my blog?” I asked, smiling carefully.

“Yeah, I need to do it for your poor korean subscribers.” He said solemnly, laughing a little when I pouted at him.

“Everything I said earlier, totally mean it.” Making him stop laughing, narrowing his eyes as I stuck my tongue at him. “Merong~”

“Oh, so mature.” He rolled his eyes while Lucas laughed at us bickering, all of us unaware of the two figures watching us from atop of a building. One of them in a bunny hero costume, watching his companion with fond eyes as she cooed over how cute the two youngsters were and the two only leaving when the man in costume reminded her they needed to get home to their nest. 


	9. Our love will dragon forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true love's kiss is the answer to all... right?

“Draco!” Sicheng, Draco, had me underneath him with his sword to my throat which made me wince. 

“My mother is right, you really make me weak with love but after I take care of you I will not be weak any longer.” He said darkly, the metal pressing in. 

“L-love makes one stronger, not weaker.” Meeting his eyes, unwavering even as he sneered at me. 

“Any last words?” He asked, moving the sword off of my throat so he could put the top of it to the place of my heart and belatedly realised I had freed my arm from under the building block that had landed on it earlier. 

  
  


I grasped the sword with my good hand, uncaring of the burning pain as I pulled it to the side swiftly causing him to lose his balance enough for me that when I pulled him down with my broken hand I hooked it around his neck to pull him down as I pulled myself up and met his lips in a kiss. He was unresponsive for a moment then he responded carefully, gently and I knew he was normal when he sucked my bottom lip in then lightly nipped at it making me moan. The moan broke the moment, Sicheng pulling away slightly and looked down at me with much warmer eyes, although very confused.

  
  


“W-what happened?” He looked around, seeing the chaos Scarlet Moth had caused then noticed my hand, eyes widening in alarm. “What the hell!?” I whimpered in pain as he took it to inspect it further, tears prickling in my eyes as the adrenaline began to leave my body and allowing the pain to come forward. “Baobei, I… Did I…?”

“You took the Dark Cupid arrow for me and you tried to kill me, but I gave you a true love’s kiss to break the curse.” I explained, smiling towards the end in hopes of making it lighter to which he shook his head with a smile that evaporated as he noticed the very shallow wound on my throat, the droplet running down my chest from where his sword had pierced into my skin then my hand. “Hey, it wasn’t you, and I’m okay… I just need a hand, get it?” He didn’t smile or laugh so I knew it wasn’t the time just yet for it, instead I took another approach. “I just got a bad hand, with Ladybug’s miraculous it will be fixed when this is all over so the quicker you go assist them the faster my hand will be fine.” And despite what I had decided I couldn’t resist the last tease. “You kinda owe me a new hand, don’t you agree?” He sighed through his nose, very dragon like which made me smile which in turn tugged at his lips. 

“You’re impossible.” He commented, picking me up bridal style and I put my good arm around his neck. 

“I love you.” I said sweetly, pecking his cheek and he snorted.

“Love you.” Pressing a kiss to my temple before jumping us away, because while we both knew that love made one stronger there wasn’t a question whether in this scenario it would be better if I were someplace I was needed while he did his hero thing. So he took me to the hospital, leaving me with a vow to avenge my hand and a kiss that had me feeling more dazed then the hit to the ground did. 


	10. My anaconda don't want none unless you're my hun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How well do one truly know their lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBSERVE! I changed his name from Ryuko to Draco because I thought it more fitting.

“And we are doing this, because?” Doyoung asked from his place in Lucas’ lap, letting the other hug him close and rest his chin at the bunny hero’s shoulder. 

“Because, bunny boy, this will be fun to see if our miraculouses matches our harry potter houses.” Donghyuck snickers as he puts on the site. “Okay, who goes first?” Sicheng volunteered, mildly curious and everyone wrote their predictions. 

  
  


This was probably the calmest group bounding weekend we’ve had, having watched all the Harry Potter movies, eaten some good food and now it was time to find out our true houses on pottermore. I already knew what I was since I had done it a long time ago, turning out to be exactly what I thought - a hufflepuff. Donghyuck, Renjun, Lucas, Johnny and Jungwoo knew their houses to but the rest was unaware and Donghyuck deemed it time to find out once and for all. Some were indifferent about it and others more curious, Lucas was curious for Doyoung’s sake who did it to humour his boyfriend but we all could tell he was secretly a new potterhead. 

  
  


“Do you think I’ll match my miraculous?” Jaemin asked, smiling as he handed me my can of soda before sitting down on my armrest. I considered it for a moment, before nodding as I thought he matched the criteria for Slytherin and his eyebrows went up in surprise. “Really? I’m one of the bad guys.” He grinned and tried to look menacing but giving up as I giggled at him. “Hey, I can be scary.” He defended himself and I kissed his pout. 

“They’re not all bad just like all gryffindors aren’t good, the traits of every house are very important and the people in those houses have the potential of becoming great people if their heart is in the right pla- Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Because...” He paused, tilting his head and I couldn’t believe this prince charming was actually mine. “You’re you.” I scoffed at him, smiling as he laughed a little at my reaction and I snuggled into his side of his tummy. 

“That was so cheesy.” He shrugged his shoulders, putting an arm around me and rubbed my arm slowly, gently. 

“And cringe, yuck.” Donghyuck fake gagged and whine when Kun quickly pinched his earlobe. “Yah, I am your younger, adorable brother! How could you!?”

“You got the younger brother part right.” Kun muttered into his glass of wine, not meeting Donghyuck’s pout. 

“Sicheng the gryffindor, fits him right.” Renjun commented while Sicheng got a high five from Johnny as they were from the same house. “Jaemin, your turn.”

“Moment of truth.” Jaemin winked at me, cheeks pinking as I smiled behind my soda can and listened to his answers thoughtfully. It took only a few minutes then Renjun said the results were calculating so he collected everyone’s notes on their guesses.

“Six think you’re a hufflepuff, three thinks you’re a ravenclaw and two thinks you’re slytherin.” Renjun hummed, nodding in approval. 

“Slytherin? Him? As if.” Donghyuck disagreed immediately.

“Don’t know about that, he has this innocence look on him but I still remember when he betrayed me.” Yuta said solemnly from where he was enjoying Sicheng cuddling him.

“It was my pleasure.” Jaemin grinned, making most laugh and he avoided the popcorn Yuta threw at him. 

“Alright, and the result is… Slytherin!” Both me and Yuta whooped as we were correct, everyone discussing how it was possible while Jaemin looked at me, eyes twinkling.

“Wait, Rosie is a hufflepuff and he’s a slytherin… That’s so weird on so many levels.” Donghyuck looked at us in contemplation. 

“Don’t know about that, opposites attract.” Lucas grinned, giving Doyoung a wet peck that he protested loudly about but the smile told everyone what he truly felt about it.

“So one could say...” Johnny began, Ten eyeing him with narrowed eyes and then began to shake his head. “He slytherin-ed to her heart?” The groans and complaints about that horrible pun didn’t hide his booming laughter at his own joke while Ten facepalmed at it all. Kun cracked a smile, Taeil looking amused as well while Sicheng seemed to ask Yuta to explain it to him. I looked at Jaemin to find him already looking at me, and we both began to laugh at the joke, neither denying the accusation as it rang true. 

“I need new friends.” Was Donghyuck’s comment to it all which set of a new wave of laughter, the Kwamis joining in even and Jaemin sneaked a kiss while everyone was in their fits of laughter, living up to his house name.


	11. You had me at hay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not horsing around when it comes to horror houses.

“My lady, you look quite pale.” Kaalki observed as we walked through the house of horrors that the akumatized person had created. Kaalki and I had been separated from Jeno, or rather, I had as Kaalki could go through the walls to find him if but stayed by my side to keep me company. 

“The only reason I agreed to do this was because Jeno was going with me but I hate thing-AAAH!” I screamed as someone, literally, went through the wall with clawed hands and froth dripping from its mouth. “I HATE THIS! DON’T YOU DARE, NO, LET ME BE, NO!” As it managed to catch my sweater and pulled me close, opening its mouth with rows upon rows of sharp teeth. 

“My lady!” Kaalki yelled and I only just managed to let it pull the sweater off of me and I stumbled backwards. “Are you alright?”

“I… I want Jeno...” I admitted, screaming as the creature made a new attempt but didn’t manage this time and I held Kaalki to my chest before taking off in a run. It was horrible seeing the precious props coming to life and the actors becoming what they had dressed up as, the scent of copper, rutting flesh and wet fur making me gag a little. “JENO!?” I screamed, trying to find a way out of the house of horrors but with no luck. 

  
  


I decided to go in through a door that I only took notice of as I saw a monster coming out of it, not noticing me and I decided to take a risk. It was proven to be a good one as it was the apartment where the staff hung out, Taking hold of a vase I made my way through it cautiously and managed to get to the bathroom which I locked behind me. I pulled off the shower curtain and opened all the cabinets to make sure nothing would jump out to surprise me. 

  
  


“Kaalki, can you open a portal and take me out of here?” I whispered, careful as to not alert anyone that might walk outside of the door. 

“I wish I could mylady, but like the black cat my powers are quite unpredictable and I do not wish to put you in any more danger.” I nodded in understanding and nearly wept at the thought of the next best course in action.

“Go find Jeno, transform and then come to get me.” Kaalki looked as if he was about to protest so I forced myself to smile. “I’ll be okay, I have a vase and I’ll look for an additional weapon in here. The sooner you find Jeno, the sooner I’ll be out of here and you two can kick some villain butt. Go, it’s okay.” 

“... I’ll be as quick as I can my lady, stay safe.” He bowed then went through the floor, leaving me all alone. 

  
  


The loneliness, the fear paralyzed me for a moment and I wanted to do nothing but curl up and cry but swallowed it down, deep down as it was not the time for it. It was difficult but when I managed to move my limbs I set the vase on the counter while I looked through the cabinets for a better weapon. I managed to find body wash which I used to coat the floor by the door with in order to hopefully trip anyone who made it inside. I also found hairspray which I put in my deep pocket of my sweatpants and in my other pocket I put a toilet brush. As I waited for Jeno I took out my phone, texting Renjun about what was going on which also made me sent of a mental complaint to Jeno whose phone had died before we went inside the house of horrors. Once I finished texting I put the phone in my bra and took hold of the vase, just as I heard heavy footsteps followed with an eerily scratching sound. 

  
  


I was sure I stopped breathing, afraid it might hear me and my grip tightened on the vase as I raised it. It got silent for a moment, the sounds of screams and crashes becoming a dull background noise as I was hyper fixated with the door. The doorknob began to rattle, then the door began to shook which grew with the creature’s growls and I readied myself to slam it with the vase. Only a hand went over my mouth and pulled me backwards, enough so I stumbled back just like it wanted and I screamed behind the hand. If it weren’t for the fact that I saw the hole in reality I stepped through, closing and evaporating into blue dust particles just as the door flew off its hinges, I would’ve smacked the owner of the hand with the vase. As it was I dropped the vase, turning around in the hold to find Jeno in his Pegasus form and his black glasses resting on the bridge of his nose making it possible to see how wide his eyes were in worry. 

  
  


“Are you okay? Did I find you in time?” He asked, holding my upper arms gently and I flung myself into his embrace. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay, I’m so glad you found me in time.” I said to his neck, hugging him tightly for a good while which he returned. 

“I’m so relieved, I was so worried for you when we were separated and I tried to find you sooner but I was engaged with a literal werewolf.” He nuzzled against me, pressing a kiss to my temple before both of us leaned away from one another a little to be able to look properly. “Come on, I’ll get you outside then I’ll return to help the others.” 

“Thank you.” He smiled, opening a new portal and held one of my hands as I stepped through. 

“Find a safe place, this will all be over soon then I’ll do whatever you want to make it all up to you.” He vowed, looking guilty for this mess that wasn’t his fault at all. Looking around quickly I pulled him close to his surprise and kissed him. 

“Not your fault, but I’ll still take you up on that offer as there was this cute Sailor Moon café nearby.” I grinned when we parted from the kiss, pecking his mouth before smiling and he shook his head with a grin. 

“So pushy.” He teased and pecked my forehead and stepped back a little. “Tell me, did I do a good job of being a noble steed?”

“The very best.” I replied, giggling as this had become our catchphrase ever since he got into the hero business. When our fingertips fell from one another the portal closed and I was left alone in the street outside of the park where the house of horrors had been put up in time for halloween. “Now it’s my turn to do my best.” Fishing out of my phone I got as close as I dared, documenting everything for my blog later on and when Jeno read about his heroic rescue of me he had blushed and chased me around the apartment begging me to ease down on the hero worship - which obviously was never going to happen but he could dream. 


	12. I'm bananas for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is precious and Rosie is all for it.

“Any last words, lassie?” The captain asked, her sword giving the lightest of touches to my chin and I looked behind me. There were days where I really enjoyed the thrill of being at the scene of action to report to my blog later on about our very own heroes. This was not one of those days. Not only had I been taken by some people turned sea creature pirates to be brought to their captain who I recognised as Tzuyu, the girl I had carefully turned down seeing as I had a boyfriend, who tried to charm her way into my skirt and heart only to fail once again. Not being able to take the rejection a second time my already bad situation had turned worse as she had put me on the plank of her levitating pirate ship and made me walk it until the very end. 

“Tzuyu, please, don’t do this.” I begged, hands tied around my back so I couldn’t even risk taking her sword to break it to release the akuma and there beyond that there was nothing I could do but plead for mercy. 

“Well, since you said please...” Tzuyu smiled with a tilted head, looking almost sad but the sinister smile grew. “You’re sure to get into heaven, say hello to the big man in white robes, puddin’!” She moved forward with her sword drawn and this was it. I was screwed. 

“I thought pirates are really good at arr-guing?” A happy voice asked, both of us looking to the crows nest of the mast were King Monkey was sitting on the edge of it and feet swinging up and down idly, like a child. 

“King Monkey!” I yelled in relief, feeling calm now that my superhero boyfriend had arrived to the scene finally. 

“Ahoy, my lady!” He grinned, making monkey noises as he fell forward and did a somersault in the air, landing on his feet and leaning his hands on his hands resting on his staff. “Hello captain Squid, you’ve octopi my thoughts for a while now and I thought of the perfect present for you.”

“Where are my men!? What did you do to them!?” Tzuyu, or Captain Stoneheart, barked out.

“Me? Nothing.” Kink Monkey grinned, jerking his head to the ship’s helm which both of us looked to. Multimouse and his copies had tied the crew together and stood guard, waving his hand with a bright grin when we looked at them. “Him, most of it.”

“If you’ll excuse us, we have somewhere far away to be.” I gasped as Cat noir appeared beside me holding on to his stick that had managed to reach all the way up here. 

“Yeah, in a coffin!” Captain Stoneheart hissed as Cat Noir used his claws to cut through the rope holding my hands together. She charged at us but just as she was about to struck the sword in her hand turned into a sword of balloons which didn’t hurt when it swiped my stomach. “What the hell!?”

“You’re welcome!” King Monkey sing songed as she turned around to see the parrot doll land on the plank after having hit her back. Her powers out of control and visions of crazy illusions she looked around wildly in distress and before I could get hold of her she fell off the plank. I let out a scream, watching as Cat Noir quickly fell with her and after catching her used his staff to get them to the ground safely where Ladybug was waiting for them. “‘scuse me!” King Monkey lifted me into his arms and ran with me, jumping off of the ship and I clung to him for dear life as we landed on a building along with Multimouse. We watched as ladybugs covered the ship and the ruined buildings and Stonehearts “crew” turning back to normal. “I don’t think she handled the rejection all too well.” King Monkey commented making me look at him in disbelief before I began to laugh while Multimouse snorted. 

“Understatement of the year.” Multimouse let himself transform back to Jungwoo while King Monkey transformed into Lucas. “Here you go suga’.” Jungwoo handed over the treat to Mullo who ate it with glee. 

“Yeah, she went totally bananas.” Xuppu commented while enjoying the banana Lucas handed him after letting me down. 

“Can’t blame her, I’d go bananas without you too.” I flushed at Lucas admission as he frowned, being serious and Jungwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“So I need to be ready to knock some sense into you if she comes to her senses and you go rampage in Neo City?” Then the mouse hero smiled sweetly. “I can manage that.”

“W-what? No, no, no!” Lucas said horrified while Xuppu glared at him. “I swear I wouldn’t!”

“You better or we’ll have words, dimwit!” Xuppu humphed. 

“My name is Lucas, not dimwit, do you have bad memory because you’re so old?” Lucas whined when Xuppu got a grip on his ear and pulled. “Aow, aow, aow!”

“You still have time to change your mind, you aren’t too far deep yet.” Jungwoo theatre whispered in conspiracy, but pouted as Lucas nor Xuppu heard him as they bickered. I smiled looking at the two, feeling my heart grow warm at the sight. 

“But I’ve just gotten them both housebroken, would be a pity to just let them go after all the hard work.” I joked back, feeling proud as he began to laugh which made the monkey kwami and his master stop bickering. 

“What are you laughing at?” Lucas asked and I walked up to him, hugging him as Xuppu made himself comfortable on the top of my head. 

“Nothing important.” I stood on my tippy toes to reach his plump lips, kissing him for a moment which grew sweeter as he began to smile into it which made me smile. “Thank you for saving me.”

“Always.” He vowed, pecking my nose then began to walk after Jungwoo and I followed with my arm still around his waist while his was around my shoulder. “I’m hungry, let’s eat! After we’ve talked to Tzuyu of course, but still, fooooood!” He wailed, blowing a kiss to Jungwoo as the short male glared at him over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at the kiss.

“Is there anything you love more than food?” I said rhetorically, fond of his big appetite which was only surpassed by his kindness.

“Yeah, you, I’ve told you that before.” I blinked, beginning to giggle as he looked at me clueless which made it worse. “What? Was it something I said?”

“You’re an idiot.” Jungwoo and Xuppu chorused, Lucas only didn’t get into a new bickering with the two because I pulled him down for another kiss while telling him I loved him too, his beaming smile making me feel like I was walking on clouds for the rest of the day.


End file.
